1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to garbage closure means and more particularly to an improved hinge for positioning the cover of a garbage can either in a closed position or along the sidewall of the garbage can.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been and still is a long standing need for low cost reliable means that will assure the retention of a garbage can cover on a garbage can. In the absence of such means, garbage can covers are frequently lost. Without a garbage can cover securely in place, the contents of the garbage can can be rapidly discharged therefrom either by storm or by small animals. The resultant discharge of litter is both unsanitary and unsightly.
A securely retained garbage can cover is also of considerable importance to the homeowner for reasons in addition to those mentioned hereinabove. Frequently, when a garbage can is being unloaded by sanitation men, the cover is merely dropped on the ground and is not replaced after the garbage can has been emptied. In such instances it is not uncommon for the garbage can cover to become lost or damaged to an extent that makes it unusable. This is of course quite costly to the homeowner who must then replace the entire garbage can.
Many attempts have been made in the past to provide means for securely retaining the garbage can cover on the garbage can. Amongst the several different proposals are clips, latches and springs. However, the prior art attempts at providing a solution to the problems mentioned hereinabove have not been sufficiently successful so as to encourage their widespread use. In many instances the retaining means for the cover of the garbage can are difficult to open and close. Where springs are used they either do not hold the cover tightly on the garbage can or do not securely hold the cover against the garbage can when the garbage can is opened.